Time does Pass
by Phoenix-torn
Summary: Close to Xmen: The End continuity. Very Roguecentric Rogue is on the edge, Logan and Ororo are getting married, Remy has a secret...Chapter 15 is now finally up :D
1. Together

_All Characters are copyright marvel, I take no credit for them. Please don't sue me_

_This is my first fan-fic and I would love to know what people think of it._

* * *

"Momma, please save us! Momma, momma can you help us? Are you there momma?"

In the darkness she could see the silhouettes of two small children. They both struggled to move closer to her but were pulled further and further into the abyss. She stretched her gloved hand into the darkness but try as she might the terrified children were always out of reach.

"Why did you do this to us Momma? Why didn't you stop? How could you hurt us Momma?" They chanted. Their cold hollow voices echoed in the darkness.

"I tried!" She cried out, but the entities found no comfort in her words.

"We're afraid now Momma. We're dead now Momma. You killed us Momma."

"NO! No, I didn't mean...Please, please I...Nooo!"

Anna bolted upright in her bed. Sweat dripped down her brow. She sat shaking in terror for a moment, unable to catch her breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she drifted back to consciousness. The dreams had haunted her for nearly four years and recently they had gotten worse. Anna had been through many exceptional things in her life and had faced many fearsome foes but the dreams terrified her more than any of the others had. She could fight off others but it was hard to silence one's own conscience.

When she had regained composure she glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was still the middle of the night but it would be pointless to try to sleep. Anna wrapped herself in her bathrobe and walked down the tiny hallway of her small apartment to her bathroom. She dampened her face with a cold face cloth to try to calm herself. She glanced at her reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror as she retrieved an aspirin tablet. Her green eyes were swollen and red and her hair hung limply across her face. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Anna didn't even try to stop them anymore.

She instinctively made her way to her living room without turning on a light and sat in the dark flipping through the endless dribble of late-night television. Hours passed as Anna stared blankly at the countless advertisements and infomercials. She had seen them all many times before. Buy happiness for four easy payments of $29.95. If only it was that simple. Only one thing could dull her pain, dull the endless stream of thoughts and guilt that plagued her. Anna reached under her futon and pulled out a bottle. It was from her last spell and was still nearly half full of whiskey. Anna unscrewed the lid and took a swig letting the alcohol burn her throat as she swallowed. The vile liquid warmed her body and numbed her mind. She drank until she could see hear the sounds of the morning traffic on the street below her apartment. By this time her head was fuzzy and her wits were numb. She stumbled into a cold shower and then dressed. She would then go to a place she feared and hated, yet it was only place she could find comfort. Anna grabbed her coat from a hook near the door. It would be cold. Cemeteries always were.

* * *

Dr. Cecilia Reyes smiled as she awoke from a dreamless sleep. The sun shone through her bedroom window and she curled up deeper into her comforter to steal the last bit of sleep that she could. She rolled over and snuggled closer to the man that lay beside her and buried her head into the nape of his neck. By his movement she knew he was awake as well.

"Is it morning already?" She asked groggily, pulling herself closer to her husband. "Do we really have to go back to work tomorrow?"

He chuckled, "Time is a precious thing to waste." He rolled over to face his wife, "However, I would gladly spend my time here with you."

"Hank, no proverbs before breakfast," She laughed and wrapped her arms around his big blue neck. "For that you owe me a favour."

"And what would that be?"

"Take my shift tomorrow?"

"Highly unlikely chance of that happening," Hank chuckled at his wife's attempt to prolong her vacation. "I believe you tried that very same thing on our last vacation."

"How can you remember? It was so long ago."

It was true. Both Hank and Cecilia dedicated their lives to helping others. It had been years since they both had time off together and could enjoy each other's company without the interruption of work. Hank shifted his position, kissed his wife and took his glasses from the bedside table.

"This being our last day of vacation we should make the most of it." He said rising from the bed. "I believe breakfast would be a good start."

Cecilia rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, which muffled her response.

"Can I eat mine here?"

Hank laughed and without warning scooping his bride from the bed. She shrieked in surprise as he carefully untangled her from the bedding and carried her into their bathroom.

"Hank let me go!" she wriggled playfully but couldn't escape the strong grip of the man once known as the Beast. Hank kissed his wife and gently set her on her feet in the shower.

"I'll make reservations for breakfast while you get ready."

With that Hank left the room and made his way down stairs. Cecilia shook her head. When Hank set his mind on something there was no talking him out of it and she loved him for it. Cecilia quickly got ready and headed down stairs where her husband waited. Hank had used the down stairs washroom to finish his morning routine. When he saw his wife he immediately bowed.

"Your carriage awaits my Lady"

"You mean there's gas in the car?" she asked mockingly.

"Precisely!" He laughed and took her hand in his as the made their way to the garage.

By the time they return from their morning adventure it was nearly four o'clock. The happy couple was laughing when they made their way up their front stoop. Cecilia grabbed the mail from their mailbox as they arrived home.

"Now tell me that wasn't a good idea." Hank joked wrapping his arm around his wife.

Smiling Cecilia ran her fingers through his blue hair. "Do you have anything else planned for today or is that it?" She joked.

"Hmm, you'll just have to wait and see," he jested, tracing her face with his furry hand and gentle placing his mouth on hers. Suddenly the phone began to ring, startling Hank and sending him off balance. Cecilia laughed as Hank tried to regain his composure. Hank blushed and started towards the kitchen. His wife grabbed the sleeve of his coat.

"Let it Ring."

Hank smiled, "It could be important. "He quickly answered the phone. Cecilia sighed and sat down on their couch and shuffled through their mail. Moments later Hank emerged from the kitchen grinning from ear to ear.

"Who was it?" Cecilia asked cautiously.

"Doctor Andrews"

"And?"

"He wanted to confirm that I was still able to use his tickets to the symphony for this evening." Hank sat down beside his wife. "I wonder where I could find a pretty little lady who would accompany me..."

"Well I'm not one to pass up the symphony...You're too much sometimes."

"But..?"

"But," she grinned, "I love you anyway."

"There's the woman I married." Hank began to rub his wife's shoulders. She tried to appear unaffected by his gesture and continued to flip through the mail. She stopped when she saw a small white envelope decorated in gold calligraphy addressed to her husband.

"Looks like you're invited to something special," She said handing him the envelope. Hank took it and carefully broke the seal and removed the invitation inside. He looked confused for a few moments as he read the inscriptions.

"Oh my stars and garters!"

"What is it?"

"It seems that we are invited to a wedding."

"And what might I ask is so shocking about that?"

Hank handed the invitation to his wife, "It's between Logan and Ororo."

Cecilia stared blankly at the words on the page and said nothing. Hank laughed at the expression on Cecilia's face, "I'm sure Logan would appreciate our stunned reactions."

"Hank?"

"Yes?"

"Get me the phone."

"What for sweetheart?"

"Well if we want to have this week in October off we better book it off now." She laughed.

Hank hugged his wife. "Let's worry about that in the morning. I'll RSVP but you better start getting ready."

"For what?"

"Have your forgotten already? We have a date tonight."

* * *

"Hon, have you seen my shoes?" Kate Pryde called to her husband from her bathroom, "The flat black ones?"

"When did you last see them?"

Kate sighed, finished applying her mascara and stepped into her master bedroom, where her husband stood fiddling with his tie in the full-length mirror.

"I wore them to the candidate's dinner last week."

"I see. Maybe they would be in the back closet. I will get them."

Kate picked up her husband's suit jacket, which was lying on the bed and brought it to him. Kate giggled as he put it on and continued to struggle with his tie.

"Here, let me help."

She gently tied his tie and straightened the shoulders of his jacket. He wrapped his thick arms around her and stared at the reflection in the mirror.

"You are beautiful _Katya_." He said looking down at his wife and placed a large hand on her stomach. Her turned to his wife and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Peter, what was that for?" she questioned.

"For being the very best politician, for being the very best wife," He knelt down and kissed the bulge of Kate's stomach, "And because you will be the very best mother."

She laughed and tousled his thick black hair. She kissed him back and smiled.

"You know I love you, what's this about?"

Peter stood and walked away from his wife.

"Peter what is it?"

He began to shuffle around in their closet and came out with a small package.

"What is it?"

"Please, close your eyes."

She did what she was told and Peter opened the box. Inside was a small silver pendent in the shape of an X. Tiny diamond's graced the center of the design. On the backside the inscription read: _We have found our way_. He gentle placed it around his wife's neck. "Open your eyes _Katya._"

She blinked and gazed at the beautiful piece of jewellery and looked at her husband questioningly.

"It's amazing Peter, but why did you do this?"

Peter again wrapped his arms around Kate, "You said you wanted something to wear with your new dress for the wedding."

"I did say that," she laughed, "but I didn't mean something so extravagant."

"If you do not like it I will take it back," he said reaching for the clasp.

"Oh no you will not!" she said laughing, and then kissed her husband again.

"Then you like it?"

"Of course I do."

"Must I still wear this tie?"

Kate smiled, "Yes I'm sorry but you still do."

Peter pretended to look upset for a moment and then took his wife's hand.

"Come, we must find your shoes."

Kate looked at her watch and breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't expected at the charity dinner for another hour. That was plenty of time for her to finish dressing and practice her speech but for now she would follow the man she loved into the basement in search of her missing black shoes. _To be continued_


	2. A happy couple

The small white invitation nearly glowed in the Anna's dim bedroom. It had been nearly a month since she had received it and weeks since she finally had the courage to open it. Her first response was to throw it out and not be bothered. It was probably from David anyway, rubbing her nose in his new happiness with whichever patient or co-worker he was infatuated with at the moment. The thought had upset her so much that she had placed the envelope in the trash intent on discarding it as he did her. It had stayed there for nearly a week mocking her. Each time she walked past the small trash can at the foot of her bed it reminded her of her cowardice and inability to face him. Angrily she snatched from the garbage and hid it in her nightstand. Still it upset her. Her sleepless nights became accompanied by restless days. Her mind wandered back to the beautiful white invitation constantly. She dreamt of its contents at night and worried about it during the day. She was terrified of what she would find inside. Unable to admit herself a coward, after weeks of torment, she finally gave in and opened it. The names she read inside shocked her more than she thought possible. Anna smiled at the thought of her old friends. They had been more then friends, they were team-mates and allies. Of course she was happy for them and was relieved that she could share in the happiness of two people she had been so close to in her past, but new terrors plagued her. If she accepted the invitation she would have to face them again. If she was to attend the wedding she would have to face everyone that she had not seen since they disbanded. So much had changed in her life since then. It was hard for her to face her past. None of the people she had put faith in when she was younger knew of her life now. She didn't want them to know the mess her life had become. Now she sat on her bed with her knees against her chest with the tiny white envelope and contemplated picking up the phone, as she had done night after night. She sighed, knowing what she must do. She owed it to Logan and Ororo. They deserved all the happiness in the world and if that meant having all of the X-men together again she knew she couldn't take it away from them because of her own fears. They had even gone to the trouble of arranging the wedding at the mansion. Anna took a deep breath to clear her head and erase the emotion from her voice and gave into the inevitable. She picked up her phone from her night-table and dialled the number to RSVP. After three rings a strong female voice answered.

"Hello?"

Anna paused for moment unable to speak.

"Is there someone there?"

Clearing her throat she tried again.

"Ororo?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yes"

"It's Anna."

It was Ororo's turn to pause. Anna nearly hung up before Ororo spoke again.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah."

"By the Goddess, It has been so long." She said warmly, "We were afraid that you had not received the invitation we sent."

Anna forced herself into the role she had played many times before, one of contentment, of the carefree self assured women she had once been, one of happiness.

"I'm sorry to keep ya'll waiting shugah. Somehow ah managed to lose the number. 've been searching for the blame thing fer weeks. Ah wouldn't miss yer wedding fer the world"

"We are just glad to hear from you. We are still not sure how many guest are coming or when they will be arriving."

"Ah'm sorry to put more stress on yah. Ah know yah must be wound tighter than clock by now. Ah know ah would be." She quickly tried to change the direction of the conversation away from herself. "How's Logan doing with all this? Got him pickin' out flowers and fabric?" She could almost hear Ororo smile through the phone.

"You would be surprised what that man is willing to do."

"Ororo, you mean yah got that boy whipped? Never thought Ah'd see the day."

Ororo looked over her shoulder at her fiancé and laughed. Logan raised his eyebrows, questioning what had been said. Assuming it was at his expense he playfully tossed a pillow at her, which hit her leg and fell to the floor. She ignored him and returned to her conversation. Logan watched Ororo as she caught up with an old friend. Her white hair fell down her back and swayed as she tilted her head to hear. Logan then turned back to his newspaper, shaking his head. He knew he was lucky. When he thought back on all the times he had been near death and all the women he had been with he could not imagine ending up were he was now. He was happy, once in his life he felt content. He didn't even mind doing the mundane preparations because it brought him one moment closer to his wedding day. He never thought an extravagant wedding would be important to him but now nothing would be big enough for his fiancé. Having the wedding at the mansion had been Ororo's idea and both of them could not think of a more perfect place. If not for Xavier their paths would have never crossed. The X-men had given them both the family they craved and now had given them each other. Having everyone together would make the day complete.

Logan folded his paper when Ororo hung up the phone and walked over to him. He grinned and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arm around her.

"Who was it?"

"Anna. It seems she has not forgotten us after all."

Logan laughed, "how's she doin'?"

"She seemed alright and she said she would arrive on the Friday."

"Nearly a week of catch-up with mosta the group, we hear from everyone yet?"

"Nearly," she said kissing his cheek, "I have still not heard from Kurt and Remy has not yet decided when he will be arriving."

Logan pulled his fiancé closer to him and kissed her cheek, "They'll be there if I know'um."

Storm smiled and ran her hands through his hair. He kissed her forehead.

"You feelin' okay darlin? You seem a bit hot."

Ororo shifted her weight looked at Logan.

"I'm alright Logan. All the stress of the wedding must be getting to me that is all."

"It ain't supposed to be a chore Ro."

"It is not. I did not mean it that way. I love you Logan."

"I know darlin. I love you too. I just worry about you."

"There is no need," She kissed him and rubbed his back, "You cannot get rid of me that easily."


	3. Calling Dr Turner

The hospital was busy as always as Hank McCoy made his rounds. He'd spent so much time in the labs that once in a while he found it necessary to wander the halls to see his work in practice. Some patients looked shocked at the sight of a fury blue man in a lab coat wandering the halls but most smiled, grateful the famous Dr. McCoy was there to help them. He greeted everyone with a smile as he made his way to his office. Stacks of paper-work were neatly set in piles on his desk, carefully organized. Taking a pen out of his drawer he sat down to work. Soon he was so engaged with his work he didn't notice two men enter his office.

"Dr. McCoy?"

Hank looked up startled and smiled.

"Chris, what can I do for you?"

Dr. Christopher Andrews came closer and motioned for the man with him to follow. "Hank, I would like you to meet..."

"Dr. David Turner," Hank finished, stepping from behind him desk and extending his hand to the other doctor. "Your reputation precedes you."

David took his hand and forcefully shook it, "I could say the same for you Dr. McCoy."

"David has transferred to our labs to finish his research." Andrews explained.

"Ah yes, experimentation on the mutant genome continues," Hanks smiled questioningly. "Rumour has it that you are working on a mutation suppressant."

David laughed, "Was, That's old news McCoy. Not to be insensitive about your _condition_, but that project lost my interest. Mutation is so passé. It seems like everyone and their brother is doing it."

"Indeed" Hank calmly replied.

Dr. Andrews took his beeper from his pocket, "Emergency I have to run." Andrews quickly left the office leaving the other men alone.

"I'm glad we had this chat, Hank, but I've got to fly." David headed for the door but his briefcase caught on the edge of Hank's desk and its contents spilled across the floor. "Damn!"

Hank bent down to pick up some of the lose papers. A photograph caught his attention. He picked it up in disbelief.

"Isn't she a looker?" David called when he noticed Hank was distracted by the photo.

_It couldn't be_. Hank thought to himself, but the resemblance was uncanny. The woman in the photo wore a small bathing suit and sunglasses on her forehead. Her brown hair framed her face as she smiled for the camera. "Oh my stars and garters," he whispered to himself. There was no denying what the picture showed. The white streaks in her hair proved it. "Who is this?" he asked looking up.

"My ex-wife, Anna. Isn't she something?"

"Why would you be carrying around a picture of your ex-wife?"

"Common Hank, look at her. She's phenomenal. I might not be able to touch any more but I can still look."

Hank shook his head, "May I ask what happened?"

"The girl is crazy. She might be a sight but living with her is another story. One day everything was fine the next she's a blubbering mess. What kind of marriage is that? I swear she needs help. I'd have put her in some kind of program but she wouldn't go. Anyway," She said grabbing the photo from Hank's hands winking, "I have to get to work. Nice to meet you Hank, hope to see you around."

"Likewise," Hank responded as his colleague left the office. He sat down behind his desk and put his head in his hands. Dr. Turner was definitely an interesting man; he could see that much by his first encounter. He wondered how on earth Anna had ended up with a man like that. Trying to put it out of his mind, Hank re-emerged himself with papers and files. Soon his mind was consumed by numbers and problems as he calculated and organized his data. He was so engrossed in his study that he didn't realize the time until there was a knock on his office door. He looked up to see his wife laughing at him.

"Hank, did you realize your shift was over two and a half hours ago?"

Hank looked at his watch and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I was supposed to meet you wasn't I?"

Cecilia laughed and sat down in a chair in front of his desk, "It's alright. I had an interesting discussion with Dr. David Turner while I was waiting."

"Oh really?" Hank shuffled his papers into their respective piles and placed what he was working on inside his briefcase, "I'm sure it must have been stimulating."

"Actually I almost felt sorry for the guy; that was until he pinched my ass on his way out."

Hank looked up in surprise, "Felt sorry for him?"

"And his ex-wife. They seem to have been through a lot."

Hank was suspicious. She couldn't have heard the same story he did, "What did he tell you?"

"That they lost two children, both miscarriages. He said it tore his marriage apart. His poor wife was so upset she withdrew from everyone and everything. He said couldn't get through to her."

"So he left her."

"Well I guess it seems that way," She paused, "Hank, you look upset. What's wrong?"

Hank shook his head trying to sort out the new details_. Anna had miscarried? If this was the case then she must have lost her..._ He stood in realization, "I think, my dear, that there is much more to this story then one would first think. Is that everything he said?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmm..." Hank thought to himself. _David must have found a way to..._

Cecilia took Hanks arm and looked at him questioningly. "Are you going to tell me what you're thinking or do I have to guess?"

He sighed, "Believe me, this ordeal is something you would never guess."


	4. On the Road again

Hi again! Thank you guys for the feedback. I'm having a lot of fun writing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I'm not making money from them. I'm jealous of those who do.

* * *

Anna stepped out of the elevator onto the third floor of her building and mindlessly rummaged through her purse for her keys. She walked quickly towards her door carrying a small bag around her wrist. She was so focussed on getting home she didn't hear a woman calling her. Anna put her key into her door when she finally heard her name.

"Anna?"

Anna looked behind her to see a friendly-looking woman in her forties come up behind her.

"Anna Turner?"

"Yes?" Anna said turning around. She still hadn't gotten around to changing her name.

"My name is Annette Thomson. I live in room 313. I believe this mail is for you," The woman handed her an envelope. "They must have put it in the wrong box."

Anna took it and thanked her. Without looking back she pushed her door open and entered her small apartment. She threw her keys on the table and looked at the envelope. _Great, a cable bill_. She tossed it beside her keys and made a mental note to pay it before she left. Still carrying the bag she sat down on the futon. Gently she pulled a beautifully wrapped package from it. It had taken hours of wandering around stores to find a gift for Ororo and Logan. Anna had no idea if they would like it but it was the only thing she could think to buy. The light coloured package shone as light reflected on its metallic paper. She set it on the table. She was glad that Ororo had set aside a week for the old group to get together again but it meant leaving soon. It meant seeing him sooner. She laughed sadly as she fiddled with the white ribbon tied around the gift. How many times had she thought about marriage while she was at the institute? It was childish but she had imagined walking down the grand stair-case in a beautiful white gown into the arms of a thief. A tear left her eyes. Her own wedding had not been so magical. David had spared no expense and her gown was beautiful. They travelled Europe on their honeymoon, working around his work schedule, but it wasn't what she had imagined. It had been the happiest day of her life but soon tuned into a nightmare. She had been a prize to him, nothing more, only something to prove that her was better than everyone else. He wanted to prove he was the best doctor, that he could control her..., she should have seen it from the beginning but she was blinded by his promises. He proposed to her a normal life. Who wouldn't want that? It was normal for a while but soon nature took its course. If it's too good to be true it probably isn't. She knew that now and she would never forget it. Her tears of sadness became tears of anger when she thought of David. She could see his patronizing smile in his mind. She could hear his excuses rolling around in her head. _Ororo and Logan were different. They would be happy together. They deserved it_

Brushing away a tear, angrily Anna stood and walked to her bedroom. Her room was a mess. Dirty clothes covered the floor and empty bottles rolled across it as she made her way to the closet. She had to find clothes to bring with her. They couldn't see how run down she had gotten. She picked up a holey sweat-shit, then a stained sweater, a pair of worn pants, a wrinkled skirt and a ripped dress. Tears again fell down her face. It was a lost cause. She was nothing now. How could she go through with this and disappoint all of the people who had been her family? She had been the strong one. They had saved the world time and time again. Now she couldn't even save herself.

* * *

Kate shuffled her position in the passenger seat of her car. Her back was aching and her head was pounding. She took a sip from her watcher bottle and carefully placed it back into the cup-holder beside her. The water didn't help. She was still very uncomfortable. Peter glanced at her momentarily giving her a worried look before he turned his eyes back to the road.

"Are you alright _Katya_"

Kate smiles through her discomfort, "Next time I decide to drive across the country eight months pregnant tell me to think better of it okay hun?"

Peter smiled and took one hand off the steering wheel and places it on his wife's stomach, gently stroking it. She put her own hand on top of his and guided it around her belly. A kick from the child inside her made them both smile.

Kate sighed, "How much longer is it until be get to the mansion?"

"_Katya_, you are not one to complain, you are sure you are alright?"

She rubbed her stomach, "Just little uncomfortable. It's nothing to worry about Peter. Besides, I'm anxious to see everyone again. Logan was like a father to me and Ororo..." she trailed off, her words caught in her throat and Peter took her hand and squeezed it.

"I understand you wished them at our wedding _Katya_. I am sorry."

"I didn't mean that honey, our day was...perfect." She squeezed her husband's hand back, "I just miss the old days." She quickly changed the subject before her husband had time to respond, "That sign says rest stop at the next exit. I think it's time to stretch our legs."

Peter obeyed his wife even though there was only a twenty-five minute drive until they reached the institute. When they parked, like a gentleman, Peter opened the car door and helped his now extrememly pregnant wife to her feet. She wrapped her arm around him for support as she searched for a rest-room. Finding one she bolted to it as fast as a pregnant woman could run. While she was gone peter walked around the building. There were 2 fast food restaurants, a convenience store as well as a few gas pumps outside. He took the liberty of buying his wife and himself a sandwich before she returned. Kate was smiling when she walked towards him.

"Feeling better?"

"Much"

He handed her the sandwich and took it gratefully, she hadn't noticed how hungry she was before now. The couple wandered around aimlessly for a while, allowing Kate to work the kinks out of her back. They finally stopped in front of the continence store, when Kate had an idea. She walked in and started pulling items from the shelf.

"What may you be doing?" Peter asked coming up behind her.

"Buying snacks. I suddenly have a craving for marmalade and pickles."

"There will be food at the Institute."

"I know but my pregnancy cravings have gotten weirder and weirder and I'd rather buy my own then rely on them to have tapioca and chocolate sauce."

"I do not understand this woman," she said hugging Kate. They both laughed and Kate made her way to the checkout while Peter stared in awe of the combinations of food that she managed to find in a roadside convenience. Counting her change, Kate headed for the door. Peter could see the collision coming but could do nothing to stop it. Kate walked directly into another woman also not paying attention. The force pushed her backwards. She lost her balance and stumbled backwards for a few steps. The other woman watched in horror as the pregnant woman fell. Kate suddenly felt strong arms underneath her and held onto them. Her husband set her back on her feet and she grabbed his arm for support and kissed him.

"Oh mah God, Ah am so sorry. If there anythin' ah can do for yah. Ah wasn't paying attention. Ah..."

"It's okay," Kate reassured her straightening her dress, "I should be more careful myself." Kate blinked as she looked at the woman. Now it was her turn to look startled.

"Rogue? Is it really you?"

Peter finally took his eyes off of his wife and looked up in surprise. The other woman stared at the happy couple for a few minutes before realization set in.

"Kitty?"

The younger woman smiled and wrapped her arms around her old friend, careful not to touch her skin. Rogue's look of fear turned into a look of shock.

"Ah barely recognized you sugah. You've gotten so big."

Kitty laughed, "You haven't changed a bit. Are you on your way to the mansion?"

She nodded, "Just payin' for some gas. She looked up at the tall man now holing Kate's hand, "Well throw me down and call me stupid, the two'a you got hitched."

Peter smiled, "It is good to see you too Rogue."

Rogue, "Logan's gonna have a field day when he sees the two's you, or does he know you about ta be a momma?"

Kate smiled, "You're the first to know. We haven't told anyone yet."

"Well then, Ah feel special. The whole place is gonna go crazy when ya'll walk in."

Kate laughed and looked at her watch, "We should get going. I told Ororo we'd we there by six."

"Ah'll be right behind ya'll."

They parted ways and Rogue paid for her gas. She watched the happy couple drive away as she got into her own car. It was hard for her to admit, but she was jealous. Sighing she threw her purse into the back and took a bottle from under the seat. _One swig wouldn't hurt._


	5. Home Again

The Institute was chaotic with excitement. The front hallway was decorated with flowers and ribbon. Tables of food were set up in the lounge. A bar stood in the corner and music sang throughout the mansion. It seemed like everyone who had ever been an x-man had come back for the wedding. People sat and chatted with old friends regaling each other about their new lives and past adventures. Ororo and Logan stood happily in the front hall hand in hand greeting everyone as they arrived. It was a happy day. The woman once called Storm smiled. It was exactly how she wanted it. She wore a form fitting sweater and a pair of black jeans. He white hair was pulled into a pony-tail, which swayed as she talked to her guests. She sipped gin and tonic while Logan gulped down a beer in his faded jeans and partially buttoned shirt. They where opposites but somehow they made it work.

Scott scurried around the house talking with everyone and generally nitpicking about the cleanliness of the institute. A blonde woman grabbed his arm as he passed by and pulled his close to her.

"Won't you just calm down. This is a party, loosen up." She passionately kissed him. Logan raised his eyebrows, catching the act out of the corner of his eye.

"Emma, not here."

"Why not? I think this is a perfect place."

"The children could be watching?"

"The children are upstairs with the nanny. I think you're really afraid that all these people will see you as the sexual man that you are. Oh well, I guess…"

Scott pulled her close to him and took her face in his hands and forcefully pressed his lips to hers. When they pulled apart she was smiling.

"I knew you had it in you darling. Who said romance was dead."

Logan laughed out loud and called to the man that had been his rival for so many years, "Hey, slim, looks like Emma finally pulled that stick out of your ass."

"Just loosened it I assure you," Emma called back grabbing her husband's behind in the process.

Just loosened it I assure you," Emma called back grabbing her husband's behind in the process.

Scott stood tall, not allowing Logan to get the best of him. Ororo looked down trying to hide the laughter in her eyes. Emma fiddled with her husband's hair and whispered something to him, making him smile and the two of them walked away to great more guests. Ororo turned to her fiancé..

"That wasn't very nice Logan."

"I ain't a nice guy Ro. 'sides Summers knows I'm only kiddin', mostly."

Ororo kissed Logan as more people arrived. The happy couple looked past the crowds to see Kitty and Peter hang up their coats.

"Well I'll be…" Logan stammered as the younger couple made their way over to them, "Rooskie, what the hell have you done to my Kitty."

Kate smiled widely, "Surprise!," and hugged Logan tightly.

"Surprise indeed," Storm said warmly, "You said nothing of this when we spoke on the phone."

"_Katya_ wished to tell you in person."

Logan grinned at the younger man and held out his hand. The man formerly known as Colossus took it and shook it forcefully.

"How've you been Petey."

The big man looked at his wife, "How could I not be happy?"

Wolverine patted his friend's back, "Guess that makes two of us."

Soon it seemed like the entire mansion surrounded the expectant couple to congratulate them. Talk turned from new cars to new babies as they made their way around the room to share their good fortune with old friends. The room was bustling with so much noise barely anyone noticed the woman with white streaks walk into the party.

Rogue looked around speechless. Everything was just as she had remembered, except for the Congratulations signs and the decorations. Nothing had changed in all the years they had been gone yet everything had changed. She sighed as she stared at the crowd of people she had once known better than herself.

"Good ta see you darling."

Rogue turned to see Logan walking towards her. She smiled, forcing all of the uneasiness out of her voice. She had made it this far, now all she had to do was play the part.

"Logan, ya'll made this place shine."

"Thank Ro for that. How've ya been?"

"Not as good as you, Ah can see that for a fact. Ah'm so happy for the both ah you."

"We're glad you could come."

"Wouldn't miss it fer the world."

Logan pointed to the other room, "Most are in there. The bar's in the corner, which I think the elf is manning at this point and there are sheets on the walls with room assignments and that kinda thing."

"Room assignments?"

"Ya, couldn't move out all the student's things so there ain't enough room here. Ev'nthough Warren couldn't be here he's letting us use his hotel."

"Warren's got a hotel now?"

"Seems that way. Make yourself at home," He said walking away, "and have fun."

Rogue shook her head. This was going to me harder than she expected. She took a deep breath and headed for the other room. _Here goes nothing_. Her legs trembled as she saw all of the familiar faces smiling and greeting one another. At first she didn't see him but soon she heard a familiar sound.

"Heya Chere." The deep sound of his voice stunned her for a moment before she could find the source of it.

There he was, lazily stretched out on an over-stuffed chair. He wore blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt which showed off every ripple of his well tones chest. A trench coat was draped over the arm of the chair and he sipped hard liquor from a glass in his right hand. He still wore his long cinnamon hair pulled back into a pony-tail and that cocky grin on his face.

"Remy." She said calmly, not moving a step closer to him, "It's been awhile."

"Dat is has Chere, dat it has, He grinned sitting up straighter, "Where you been all dis time? Remy missed ya." He took her hand but she pulled it away before he could bring it to his lips. He looked hurt, "Remy only wants to make you feel welcome Chere."

"Well don't," She was annoyed by his arrogance. How could he pretend that nothing had changed? "Ah don't want dat from you."

Remy stood, confused by the way she was acting, "you sure chere? You sure Remy can't give you what you want?"

He had meant to push her buttons but was shocked at her reaction. She truly became angry with him. He had forgotten what that felt like.

"You ain't never gonna change are you Cajun?" She yelled, "Well some of us do. Some of us grow up." She angrily stormed away from him, not caring that all the eyes in the room where on her. It was a mistake to have come. Hank watched her leave the room.

"It was just a joke Chere. Remy didn't mean anything by it," He called after her but it was no use. She wouldn't hear a word of it.

Hank walked up behind Remy and patted him on the shoulder.

"What I do wrong hank? Why she have ta be like dat."

Hank gave him a sad smile, "Anna seems to be dealing with other things Remy. Time changes people."

"You know somet'ing I don't."

"I know she needs some space. Don't push her too hard."

With that the blue doctor walked away leaving Remy alone with his drink. He took a long gulp to clear his head. Things hadn't started well. He sighed and collapsed back onto the over-stuffed chair. This was going to be a long week.


	6. Darkness

Thanks for all the respsonses! I really appreciate it. This chapter is more emotional than wwell written lol. Tell me what you think so far and the direction this is going

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything tear

* * *

Hank quietly made his way through the crowded party and stepped outside into the cool fall air. Leaves danced in the breeze and circled Hank's feet as he walked down the entranceway towards the parking lot. Scott had expanded the parking facilities to allow older students and teacher more convenience. After all these years the school was still thriving. Hank searched through the lines of cars until her found her.

"Leaving so soon?"

Anna looked up from her trunk startled, "Hank, What are you doin' out here?"

"I would ask you the same question."

Anna smiled and lifted a duffle-bag out of her car.

"Just bringin in my stuff. Guess Ah'm gonna be stayin here, might as well unpack now before everyone else."

She forcefully closed her trunk and turned towards Hank. Her eyes were red.

"Anna, are you alright?"

She glared at him, "Fine and dandy," She said putting her bag on the ground, "Why?"

Hank looked into her eyes but she quickly turned away, "Anna…"

"Ah told you Ah'm fine."

Hank was not convinced, "Here, let me carry that for you." He said reaching for her bag.

"Yah think Ah'm an invalid now Hank? Ah might not have Ms Marvel's strength anymore but ah can still carry mah own bags."

"I meant nothing by it. It was just a gentlemanly gesture of kindness."

She breathed in trying to calm herself. She just wished people would leave her

alone but she new she had to act the part. She had to get through this week for Logan and Ororo. She smiled at her hairy friend.

"Ah know Hank, Ah'm sorry for flyin' off the handle like that. It's just.."

"It's alright."

Hank noted the open bottle of alcohol in the back of her car and followed her back to the Mansion. Anna took off quickly down the hallway in search of her room, leaving Hank standing by the door.

"Hank?"

He turned towards the voice as Kitty walked towards him followed by Colossus and Cecilia. His worry about Anna was momentarily clouded by surprise.

"Oh my stars," He gently hugged the young woman, "You look wonderful Kitty."

"So do you and Cecilia told us about the two of you! I can barely believe it"

Cecilia laughed and but her arm around her husband, "Believe it. I'm not letting him go."

Hank smiled but looked in the direction that Anna had fled to. He noticed Remy heading in her direction and shook his head.

Remy caught up to Anna as she reached for her doorknob.

He took her by the wrist and spun her to face him.

"Get your filthy paws off me swamp-rat!" she screamed startled by his forcefulness.

"Not till I get some answers chere. Why you treatin' me so bad? I ain't done nothing to ya. Tell me what's with you?"

"What the hell you want to hear from me?" She spit back at him, going on the offensive. "That Ah'm still fucking in love with you? That nothing has changed since the last time we saw each other? Forget it! I ain't the same person Remy, even if you're still the same playboy you always were. I ain't falling for it again."

Remy looked hurt.

"That all you t'ink ah me Chere, Dat I'm just some guy tryin' to get in you're pants? Thought you knew Remy better den dat."

"Ah've heard it all before Remy!"

"Remy ain't said a thing yet. Just let me explain to ya what's been goin on."

"Why? What does it matter?"

He stared into her angry green eyes and let go of her wrist. He almost didn't recognize the cold cynical woman looking back at him. Then he noticed the tired circles hidden by make-up and the redness and tears that she tried to hide. He knew the signs by heart. He had seen them all before.

"Rogue, you been drinkin'?"

"How dare you!" She yelled turning away from the Cajun, "What are you accusing me of? You of all people!"

She didn't wait for an answer and ran off to her room, leaving Gambit more confused than he had been before. He quietly walked back to the lounge and collapsed on a chair. _What the hell was going on?_ He only looked up when Hank sat down next to him. Hank noticed his concerned expression and waited until gambit was ready to talk.

"She ain't well Hank?"

The doctor nodded.

"She been drinkin, a lot."

"Are you sure?"

"Seen it more dan once. Been dere myself."

Hank thought he saw tears in Remy's unique eyes.

"Would you talk ta her Hank? She ain't gonna listen to me but she needs help."

"I know." Hank said calmly.

"Hank, if you know somet'ing you betta tell me."

"It's not my place my friend. Physician confidentiality prohibits me…"

"Aw save it. You ain't her doctor."

"I am her friend Remy and I know you are too, even if she can't see it, but it's not my place."

Remy ran his hand through is hair in frustration.

"You still gotta talk ta her," He paused, "She's runnin from somet'ing bad and only makin it worse."

"I will." Hank patted his friend's arm and got up. It was plain to see that Remy still cared for Anna even after all these years. He was afraid how Anna's past would affect him but that wasn't the main issue. He had to help Anna. Hank made his way to her door and knocked loudly.

"Don't you dare show your face here Remy Lebeau!" came from behind the door.

"Anna, it's Hank."

Slowly he heard the door unlock and open. She peeked her head into the hall.

"Can I com in?"

"Yah, sure Hank, Ah thought you were someone else."

He laughed gently and walked into her room..

"I wanted to catch-up with you Anna. How have you been?"

She sat down on the bed, "Mah life's been pretty quiet."

"There must have been at least one changed," he pried.

"Why do you say that?"

"Anna, you're wearing a wedding band."

She looked down at her hand and cursed. She had put it on for some sort of comfort, a feeling of normality. She must have forgotten to take it off. She pulled it off her finger but it slipped and fell to the ground, rolling to Hank's feet. He picked it up and examined it.

"Fascinating"

The ring was not only a symbol of marriage. The metal was warm to the touch and he could hear liquid inside of it. _This must be David's invention_. Anna rose quickly and snatched it from him and stuffed it away in a small container on her dresser and sat back down on the bed.

"I talked to Dr. Turner a few months back. He told me about his marriage." He said quietly.

She looked up startled. Tears found their way to her eyes like they had become accustom to, but this time anger flashed across her face as well. Sarcastically Rogue responded "Ah'm sure it must have been wonderful."

He told me what happened Anna. He told me about…"

"About what?"

"About the children," He didn't know what else to say.

By this time tears streamed down her face but she no longer cared. Rage pulsed through her. "He told you about our kids huh? He probably told you about mah drinkin too. Did he tell you mah side ah this Hank? Did he tell you, did he tell you that while I was at home scared outta my wits, miscarrying our first child, he was out fucking his secretary? Did he tell you that when I was hospitalized with complications that he said he was gone for business but he really spent the week with one of the damn nurses? One of them that was treating me no less? I'm sure he didn't say that when I found out that my second child had died inside me, that my body had killed my child, that he wasn't there. In fact I had to drive myself to the damn hospital because I couldn't find him and then when I drove myself home 4 days latter without my baby I found him screwing some whore on may sofa. You think you know because he told you something Henry? You don't know a damn thing."

Hank stood blankly looking at the woman in front of him. She looked tired after blurting out all of the painful memories of the past few years and he felt guilty for making her.

"I'm so sorry Anna," was all her could muster as a response.

She wiped away some of her tears, "Don't be."

He sat down beside her and wrapped his big blue arms around her. He would have wiped her face and stroked her cheek to comfort her but he knew that he couldn't touch her. She shrugged his arm off and stood.

"It's mah fault anyway. Serves me right to get mah hopes up, believing that he could make me normal." She hated herself for breaking down and losing her temper. "Don't tell anyone Hank. This is Ororo and Logan's special time. It don't need to be tarnished by my stupid problems."

"I won't, but Cecilia already knows, Remy's suspicious. He cares for you Anna, he…"

"Just drop it Hank, Remy ain't nothing but a bad memory," She thought back to all the time she had spend fighting with him when they were younger. _It wasn't all bad,_ she admitted to herself, but she couldn't let her past feeling cloud her mind. Besides, she wasn't worth the effort. "Things are different now."

Hank could see the sadness on her face when she thought about Remy. He desperately wanted to take away the pain that David had caused her but he knew it wasn't that easy.

"I'm here if you want to talk."

"Ah know, but I just have to deal with this on mah own." _Nobody needs me bogging them down._

"Okay, but remember, we have all been through things other people could not dream of. If you need help we will all be there for you." As he walked out of the door he noticed Remy watching him. He tried to look happy but failed. Instead he walked in the opposite direction to the back door. He had done what he could but nobody can receive help if they do not wish to take it. Remy's head fell when he realized Hank was ignoring him. _Damn_ _that woman. Already she's fogged my mind_. But he didn't mind, he still loved her.


	7. Family Values

Chapter

It was nearly mid-day and laughter could be heard throughout the mansion.

"You look so beautiful, Ororo!"

Ororo spun around slowly, allowing her friends to see every single detail of her wedding gown. The crisp white of the strapless dress looked radiant against her mocha skin.

"I can't believe how wonderful you look," Kitty giddily announced, "This dress is amazing."

"Where did you get it?" Cecilia questioned.

"Logan found the fabric in Japan the last time he visited. He believed that it would make a nice dress."

"I'd say!" Emma commented, "It's absolutely fabulous. Logan is going to die when he sees you in this."

Ororo smiled, embarrassed by how happy she was.

Emma began to laugh, "Anna, Earth to Anna."

Anna blinked twice and looked up. "what? Oh." She laughed nervously realizing that she had not been paying attention.

"Well Ororo I guess your dress is hypnotizing. Ah certainly zoned out."

The room erupted with laughed and Ororo reached into a drawer and pulled out 4 think bracelets.

"I have something for each of you," she said with a smile as she handed them to her friends.

The four women looked at them in confusion. Finally Kate had the nerve to ask the question on everyone's mind, "What are they?"

"These are a new form of image inducer. Press the small button on the clasp."

They did this and in seconds they found themselves wearing beautiful spaghetti strip bridesmaid dressed. Each light peach dress fit perfectly.

"Logan and I want you to be my bridesmaids. WE thought that this would be the best way considering everyone has been very busy and sizing would have been an issue," she said looking at Kitty.

"They're beautiful. I think I speak for all of us when I say Of course we will Ro,' Kitty giggled.

The others nodded in agreement. Their laughter could be heard outside.

"Wonder what they're up to?" Logan grunted as he tried to hold up a large trellis, "Havin more fun then we are."

"Lighten up Logan."

"That's funny comin' from you slim, beside you ain't the one holding onto this."

The trellis began to slip, "Ro couldn't have found a smaller one that she liked. No, it had to be the biggest damn archway…"

"Here my friend. Let be help you." Peter offered transforming into his metallic form and easily lifting it into position behind the hand-made alter.

"Thanks Pete."

"Is no problem."

Scott and Remy continued to set up chairs in front of the centerpiece. Logan looked around, "Hey, anyone seen Hank? He said he'd help with this."

"Not since this morning," Scott quipped.

Suddenly Nightcrawler appeared, "Guten-tag"

"Well, well, da famous actor has lowered himself to work with the likes of us," Gambit joke.

Logan laughed, "Where've you been Kurt."

"Hank had me help him in zee lab."

"Well that explains where Hank is." Peter Resoned.

"Yep, Only question is why hank would be using the elf," Logan wondered.

"Maybe Hank's losin it and tinks Kurt really James Bond." Remy Laughed, "He want some'a those gadgets you get to us in da movies."

Kurt laughed, "Amazing isn't it. Who would have thought the franchise would go from a British socialite to a blue, fury, German mutant."

"Da world defiantly changin'"

"Okay, enough chit-chat, We have to keep working if we want this to be done for Logan and Ororo's wedding."

"Leave it to Summers to pull rank."

The men worked hard setting up the grounds until Ororo and Emma came out carrying flowers for the trellis. Kitty followed close behind.

"Alright boys time to inspect your work," Emma said slyly.

Ororo look Logan's hand and kissed him on the cheek. "It looks wonderful."

Emma handed Scott a box of flowers, "Here"

"What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Decorate"

"Won't they wilt in the cold?"

"I believe the weather will not be a problem," Ororo smiled leading Logan away from the group.

"Logan's been bitten by dat love bug bad," Remy joked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I'm happy for zem." Kurt watched them walk away, "Zey look very happy."

Kate giggled, "It looks like we've all found happiness doesn't it?" She kissed her husband, "And we get to share in Ro and Logan's."

Remy remained silent while the others discussed their wedding vows and other life changing events. Absently he asked, "Where's Anna?"

"I think she was talking with Cecilia," Emma replied, "Why?"

"Nuttin, just wonderin."

Ororo and Logan walked hand in hand across the school grounds. Children played happily on the mass of jungle gym equipment that cott and Emma had installed.

"How ya doin?"

Ororo grinned happily. "They all agreed to be in the wedding party."

"Had no doubts about that."

She smiled.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I am not sure. Anna seems a little distant. It's probably nothing Logan. It is only me being paranoid."

Logan looked off into the distance at a small girl climbing up a slide while two blonde children watched.

"Those two must be Scott and Emma's." He paused, "Maybe we should be thinking about having one of our own…"

Ororo kissed his cheek, "Lets just get through the wedding first before …"She paused and began to cough.

"Ro, You alright?"

"I am fine. I must have inhaled some dust."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should sit down."

"Logan, please I am fine."

There was no time for him to disagree. They both heard the shriek of terror that came from behind them and saw a young girl running towards them.

"Mr. Logan, Ella won't get up! She's turning blue!"

Quickly the couple followed the child to the middle of the playground. A small girl of about 7 years old lay on her back weak and motionless. Logan touched her skin. It was warm but her lips looked vaguely blue. He leaned over the young girl. Her breathing was forced and her heart-beat was very slow.

"Go find help." Ororo quickly ran to get Hank.

The commotion had drawn a crowd of on lookers.

"Everyone get back!" Logan could hear Scott taking charge of the situation.

He placed his hand on her brow, "Hang in there darlin'."

He heard someone push their way through the crowd but was surprised at who it was when he looked up.

"What the hell are you doin Cajun. You ain't got a reason to be here."

"More dan you." He said placing his hand on the girl's hand.

"Get out of the way Remy. There's nothing we can do until Hank or Cecilia get here. She needs as much space as she can."

"Dan get da hell away from her." Remy yelled pulling something from his coat pocket. He placed a small blue pill on the tip of the girl's tongue and watched it dissolve, "Dis got nothin' ta do with you."

"Remy what the hell do you think…"

"She's my daughter!" He glared at the older man and put his head to the little girl's chest. Her heart-beat was becoming more regular and her colouring was returning to normal. Logan was speechless as he let Cecilia make her way to Remy. She checked Ella's pulse and her breathing.

"She can be moved. Bring her down to the Labs. Hank is down there already." Remy nodded and gently lifted the girl from the ground. Logan watched in amazement as they rushed towards the school.

Remy Glanced at Anna sitting on a picnic bench as he followed Cecilia. This was not how he wished for her to find out but he would deal with that later. The little girl in his arms needed his full attention.

Logan sat down next to Rogue.

"His daughter?" Anna questioned.

"News to me too darling. Ro said he was bringing a guest. Never though that he meant a kid."

Anna looked down at the ground, aware that she had been out of line before. Remy just wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know he had changed but she was being too pig-headed to hear it. She sighed.

"Guess it was about time," Logan joked, "The Cajun's been a player for so longsooner or laterhewas gonna knock up some girl."

"You're one to talk," For some reason she felt like she needed to defend Remy, "You ain't the most celibate man either."

Logan laughed, "True enough, but a good woman changes that." He said watching Ororo calm down some of the younger children. "Funny to think that all these kid' parents were X-men ain't it."

Anna nodded, She would not cry in front of Logan. Logan saw a hint of sadness in her face but it was gone so quickly that he though little of it.

"Common Darlin', There's still more to be done." He said getting up.

"Ah think Ah'd rather go find out how Gambit's doing."

"Okay, let us all know how things are."

"Ah will."

Logan took his fiancé's hand when he reached the crowd. When _would those two just give in and talk to each other_. _In all this time you'd think they would have learned to communicate._


	8. Perfect Patient

I just wish I could right something happy lol but no dice Thanks for all the reviews. I'm not sure how far this story will go. I have a lot of ideas but I'm still not sure how this will all turn out. Please continue to R&R. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing and make no money

Hank was startled when Remy and Cecilia ran into the Lab carrying the young girl. Quickly he donned new gloves. His usually cheerful demeanour turned serious.

"Put her on this examining table."

Remy did so and allowed Hank to examine her but did not go far from his daughter's side. Hank checked her tongue and noticed traces of the blue substance.

"What has she taken?"

Remy quickly handed the doctor the bottle he carried in his pocket,

"Where did you get this Remy?"

"Doctor in New Orleans"

Hank looked puzzled for a moment, "So she's…"

"Mine"

"I see. So this has happened before?"

"Since she was six months old."

"And they don't know what it is?"

Remy shook his head.

"Well it looks like these pills have done the trick. Everything is coming back to normal. She's still weak but that is to be expected."

Remy let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Ella's a fighter. She be alright?"

"I believe so. I would like to do some test on her if I could,"

"Sure Hank, Remy do whatever it takes to find out what's wrong."

Hank patted the worried father on the back. "Have a seat, the tests won't take long."

Cecilia walked out in time to see Anna get off the elevator.

"Anna, what are you doing here?"

"Ah…Ah'm not really sure…How is she?"

"Hank thinks she'll be fine. Poor girl has been through this kind of thing before."

"And Remy? How…how is he?"

"A little shook up but he's coping."

"Good"

"Anna, maybe you shouldn't be here." Anna stared into the other woman's eyes. "You and Remy haven't exactly gotten along this week."

"Ah gotta be here."

Cecilia somehow understood and left Rogue alone. Minutes later Hank came out looked confused, "Oh Anna, I'm surprised to see you here."

"How are they doing Hank?"

"I just finished some tests. Ella's resting comfortably. You can go in if you'd like."

Hank hurried from the lab while Anna quietly entered. Remy sat quietly holding his daughter's hand. A worried frown graced his face. He didn't notice Anna until she pulled up a chair beside him.

"What you doing here chere?"

"Ah thought you might need some company."

Remy said nothing and kept his eyes on his child.

"She's beautiful." The girl was very pretty. Her blonde hair was slightly curly like Remy's and her eyes were pure blue.

"Good t'ing she looks like her mamma" Anna wasn't sure if it was a joke or not so she didn't respond. "Anna, why you really here?"

She was quiet for a moment, "Tah see if you were alright."

"Thought you didn't care. Remy just a thorn in your side."

"Remy Ah…"

"You what?"

"Ah didn't know."

"You didn't want ta know. Remy tried to tell you but…We all change chere."

"Who's her Momma?"

"Girl in Louisiana."

"Is she…"

"You mean we be together? Nah, Just me and Elle. Me beenin dah responsible one, what's da world comin to?"

"Remy Ah," She felt for him but she could tell he was mad at her. She deserved it after the way she had acted towards him when they arrived. After everything she had been through she couldn't help feeling bad for him. Before she could finish her sentence a small sweet voice interrupted.

"Did it happen again papa?"

Remy smiled endearingly at the child, "Afraid so petite."

"I'm sorry."

"What you be sorry for?"

"I was running around too much but Hil and Alex wanted to play tag so I thought…"

"Hold on chere. You talking a mile a minute. You be having another attack if you don't slow down."

Ella turned her head and saw Rogue. "Hi! Who are you?"

Anna laughed, "Mah name's Anna."

"She be a friend oh your papa's"

Anna was startled when Remyindroducedher as a friend.

"I'm Ella Marie Lebeau," She said trying to sit up.

"Ella, you lie back down!"

Ella laughed. It was obvious that Gambit's daughter found him about as menacing as a care-bear.

"I mean it petite."

"Awe, papa, I feel better really."

"Sorry no deal, you know da rules. Gotta stay in bed until daddy says so."

Ella pouted and Anna could see Remy's heart melting. "Please papa? I won't run around no more. I be good."

Remy looked lost for a moment. He hated saying no to the girl.

"We wait and see what Doctor Hank says 'kay petite?"

The little girl nodded. "You got weird hair," she said pointing at Anna.

"Why thank you." Anna replied. She smiled sadly at the girl's innocence. Ella was content with her life the way it was. Somewhere in the Back of her mind Anna wished for that too. "Ah best be leaving you two alone," She said, "Ah don't want to intrude."

"You ain't got to go chere,"

"Yah, Ah do." She stood and turned away from Remy, "Beside everyone'll be worrying about Ella. Ah'll tell them she's going to be okay."

"Why day worry about me?" the child cooed.

"It isn't everyday a beautiful little girl collapses on the play ground sugah. You gave everyone a scare."

"Even you papa?"

Gambit grinned, "Even me petite. It's been a long time since your last attack. Though we might be over dis."

The young girl sat up and gave her papa a big hug, Anna couldn't believe her eyes. The rough Cajun she had known so many years ago had tears in his eyes because of the words of a child.

"Ah see you two latter."

Remy nodded and Anna left the lab. When she made her way back to the congregation outside, she realized that Cecilia had already filled everyone in on the situation.

Everyone stopped talking when Anna came into hearing range.

"What?" she asked confused.

Nobody spoke. Anna looked at the faces of each person who had been her teammate. They all had an expression of regret. Finally Logan spoke.

"You talk to him Anna?"

Finally Anna realized what was wrong, "Ya'll think Remy havin' a child is gonna upset me?"

Nobody moved. Anna laughed, forcing herself to smile, "It's not like that at all. Cajun's business has nothing to do with me."

"Anna we all just though," Ororo tried to find the words, "We believed you and Remy…"

Anna's eyes widened in surprise, "Ororo Munroe, get your filthy mind out of the gutter. Ah've been done with that swamp rat ages ago. Ah just feel bad for that poor little girl. She's a sweetheart."

"You sure you okay with this?" Logan asked.

"Why shouldn't Ah be? It doesn't concern me and hasn't for a long time."

Silence filled the space again until Kitty chimed in, "I just hope that little girl's okay."

Cecilia smiled, "Hank thanks she'll be fine but the condition is very unusual."

"Remy being the responsible parent, Who would have thought. Did you know Remy he was bringing a kid?" Logan asked looking at Scott and Emma.

Scott nodded, "He called to make sure there was somewhere for her to be while he was out with us. It was quite a surprise."

"Why would he not have told us?" Ororo looked at her fiancé still pondering that difficult question.

"Maybe he didn't want us all to judge him," Anna said quietly, "Maybe he thought it would be better if we didn't know."

Cecilia looked at her sympathetically. She wasn't sure if Anna was actually talking about Remy anymore, "I'm sure he had his reasons."

Anna suddenly felt uncomfortable around her friends. She excused herself and headed for the sanctuary of her room. She closed the door and sat down on the bed. Her mind wouldn't stop think about Remy. She had noticed the soft wrinkles that now graced his brow. He looked a little bit older and she could tell the girl's condition had but a strain on him. He had been through a lot, there was no doubt about that but somehow he had managed to hide it. He was able to overcome it and be…happy. She saw the joy in his face when Ella spoke and how proud he was when she introduced herself. He had become everything that she had though David was. Anna took a drink from a glass on the nightstand. Of course it didn't bother her that he had moved on. There was no reason for her feel the slightest bit of jealously. She took another sip and another and another. When the glass was empty she laid her head down on her pillow allowing the alcohol to swim him her mind. Nearly an hour later she heard a knock on her door. Quickly Rogue hid her empty glass and straightened her rumpled clothing. "Come in"

Ororo stepped into the room cautiously, "Are you alright?"

Anna was beginning to hate that question, "Right as rain sugah. Just taking a breather. Ah heard that Scott and Emma have planned a bash for you and Logan tonight. Ah want to be rested and ready for it."

Ororo sat down on the bed. "I have no idea what those two have planned. All I know is that we're meeting Emma at 8:00. You are coming are you not?"

"Course Ah am. Ah'm not one to pass up a party."

"I hope we didn't offend you earlier. We were not sure…"

"Ro it's fine really."

"Okay" She stood to leave. "I'll see you at 8 then."

"Ah'll be ready and waiting sugah."

Storm shut the door and Anna breathed a sigh of relief. _What am I doing?_


	9. night out

Disclaimer: still don't own anything

Just a short update...may be the last one for awhile b/c I have to write the dreaded exams in the next two weeks. As I type this I should be studying lol Thanks for reading and responding.

* * *

Ororo wore an expression of shock as she stepped out of the taxi-van in front of a small theatre. Emma stepped out behind her with a sly grin on her ace, followed by Rogue and Cecilia. Kitty gingerly got out of the front seat.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Emma, you naughty girl."

Ororo's mocha skin blushed as she stepped onto the curb and looked at Emma. Emma Laughed.

"It's your last week as a single woman. You might as well make the most of it."

Kate stepped slowly towards her friends, "You didn't tell us this was your plan," She chastised Emma, "What will Piotr think?"

"Oh lighten up Kitty. The boys are off on their own little adventure. Besides, what happens here stays here, " Emma joked.

"Well in that case…" Kate laughed nervously and walked to the doors.

Rogue and Cecilia looked at each other and laughed, "I'm us for it if you are," Cecilia grinned.

Ororo still looked mortified when they entered the dark night club.

"I appreciate the thought Emma I would rather…um…sit farther back."

As soon as they walked into the show room, Ororo's hope to quietly survive Emma's surprise was quickly crumbled.

"HERE COMES THE BRIDE TO BE!" Emma yelled out, "Treat her well boys!"

Quickly two shirtless ushers pulled Ororo to the front of the stage. She looked back terrified,

"Emma, that was positively evil of ya." Rogue said lauging.

"She'll forgive me," Emma grinned, "Besides this means we'll get a better show.

The X-women found their seat around Ororo as the first dancer made his way on stage.

"First round's on me girls" Emma Announced, "Let the fun begin!"

On the same street Logan was experiencing his own surprise.

"Summers, I did think you had it in you," Logan commented as their cab pulled up in front of a club called, "Ladies, Ladies, Ladies"

"It wouldn't be a bachelor party without…" Scott trailed off when her noticed something. "Logan, are you embarrassed?"

"Course not"

Hank joined in, "Oh my stars and garters, the infamous Wolverine…"

Logan growled, scratched his head, and turned to walk away.,

"Oh no," Scott and Hank said in unison grabbing Logan by the shirt and pulling him towards the entrance.

Remy laughed, "Forcing Logan into a strip club? Remy never thought he'd see da day."

Logan gritted his teeth at the Cajun's comment but it didn't stop Remy from continuing, "What? You afraid Ro's gonna get mad at ya?"

He turned to respond but Scott beat him to it.

"It's okay. Emma took them all down the street for their night out."

Hank patted Peter on the back, "It seems our wives are becoming bored with us."

The five men walked into the club and were greeted by a scantly clad woman.

"Who's the lucky boy?" she asked seductively.

Wolverine grunted something inaudible

"Who's giving up all this, " she said running her hands over her curves, "and becoming a one woman man."

"That would be this one." Scott smiled pointing to Wolverine and receiving an unkind look from his direction.

The woman grinned at Logan, "You're making so many women sad by pulling out of the race hansom. Let's make this a night to remember."

She showed the group to seats near the stage. Remy winked at her as she left. Soon another woman carrying a tray of shot glasses walked over to them.

"Can I get you boys anything to drink?"

Logan pulled three glasses from the tray, "This'll do for starters."

The other x-men each took a shot and Scott paid the waitress.

"Still can't believe this is your idea, Slim. Emma really has loosened you up. Not sure it's for the better," He said downing two shots.

Peter stared blankly at the stage for a moment and then blinked in realization, "Kitty is at a strip club."

Logan laughed, "Yeah Russian, All our girls are."

"You jealous" Remy asked, "dat Scott and Emma be planning to take your girl away?"

Peter answered nervously, "What if Katya likes what…"

Hank cut him off before he could finished, "Scott, I believe you have given Colossus a complex."

Peter looked confused then ashamed. Hank laughed and raised his shot into the air, "To good friends, and good fortune."

"I'll drink to that," Logan agreed raising his glass.

"To good friends and good fortune," The five men cheered, downing their drinks.


	10. Spilt wine

Okay so I lied. I put off study for a little longer and wrote another section.Bad me. Hope you like it. Please R&R. I really wish I could write happy things lol

Desiclaimer: still don't own anything. story ideas mine but nothing else. wish I owned marvel...

* * *

"Common and take it off!" cried Emma Frost.

"I don't think those are real," commented Scott.

"You should know eh Slim?" Logan laughed.

"Kate, maybe you should sit back down."

"Remy t'inks dat girl's looking at you Hank"

"Rogue are you sure you want another drink?"

"Ah'm fine sugah, Lighten up this is a party."

"Loosen up Logan. Have a little fun"

"Common Ro, Live a little"

"What if Katya…"

"Get a grip Peter," Remy laughed, "Kitty loves ya, dis just for fun…Dat goes for you to Cannuck"

"Easy for you to say Cajun."

"That's it Ro, It's about time"

"That's the old Logan, we all know"

"Cecilia, I never would have guessed."

"Hank, how much did you tip her?"

"Do you think Peter would mind if…"

"Do you think Kitty would forgive me if…"

"I think I need another drink Sugah"

"Remy t'inks he's had enough t'anks but Remy be buying one for da hairy little guy on da end."

The lights went down in both clubs and Emma and Scott smiled knowingly.

"Now it's time for the real surprise." The couple announced in separate venues.

Emma turned to Ororo, "This is just for you honey cause God knows I don't want to see it."

Ro looked confused until the curtain rose. Her gasp of surprised was enough to sent Emma into a fit of laughter.

"How did you…" Ro asked.

"Hired a shape shifter. Aren't I bad?"

An uncanny imitation of Logan strutted his stuff across the stage stopping to shake his thing at Ororo. Kitty turned her head

"I can't look. That is so wrong."

Cecilia looked shocked, "I never ever EVER wanted to see that."

Ororo blushed but went along with the jests, "He got it all wrong. He was way under proportioned." The dancer frowned and danced his way to the other side of the stage.

"The other girls stared in surprise at Ororo, "What?"

Emma playfully punched her in the shoulder, "That's way too much information, my dear, but I'm glad you're having a good time."

Anna grinned, "Ah never though you'd be the kinda girl to kiss and tell."

"I never thought I'd ever have to see that!" Kate chimed in, "I think I may go blind."

They laughed as Anna hailed for another drink.

"How many of those have you had?" Emma questioned

"Ah don't know," she said smiling, "a few."

"Maybe you should ease up on the drinks Anna" Cecilia said nervously.

"Ah'm fine Celia, besides we all need a drink after seeing Logan dancing."

Emma, RO, and Kate laughed and turned their attention back to the dancers. Cecilia wasn't convinced and worried about her friend as another drink was set down in front of her.

"Oh my stars Scott, What have you done?"

"I hired a shape shifter."

An Ororo impersonator strutted across the stage, keeping eye contact with Logan the entire time.

Logan shook his head, "This maybe a little over the top."

Remy smiled, "Take it off Chere!"

Logan glared at Remy, "That's a little too forceful Cajun"

"She ain't da real Stormy homme. Very Pretty fake though."

Remy's strange eyes flashed with mischief, knowing that his comments were making his friend uneasy.

The impersonator stopped in front of Logan and liked her lips as she danced. He had to chuckle. "This is insane Summers. You'll pay for this."

"I'm sure I will"

When the dancers were done the former x-men filed out of the club.

Remy smiled, "Been a long time…"

Logan chuckled, "Too true Cajun."

"Common fellas, we're meeting the girls for a late dinner."

The party followed Scott down the street.

"Okay girls, time to head out." Emma said motioning towards the door, "We're meeting the guys down the street."

Anna tried to stand but found herself on the floor of the theatre.

"Anna, are you alright?" Kitty exclaimed

"Fine Sugah just lost mah balance that's all"

She quickly picked her self up and headed for the door. Her worried friends followed. Ro looked to Cecilia for answers, "How much has she had to drink? I must admit I was a little preoccupied and did not notice."

Cecilia wrung her hands, "Quite a bit, but I'm not sure either."

They quickly caught up to Anna, Emma, and Kitty.

"Here we are" Emma announced a few block later.

They quickly found the guys chatting loudly at a large table near the back of the restaurant.

"Glad you made it. We were beginning to think you weren't coming," Scott said as the girls sat down. Ororo took a seat beside Logan . A faint blushed graced both of their faced and they laughed out loud. "You have fun darling?"

"Of course," she replied teasingly.

Logan looked at Emma, "What have you done to my fiancé?"

Cecilia took a seat next to Hank.

"Hank, How you so calm, knowin your girl be at a strip joint?" Remy asked.

"She married me, blue fur and all. If that wouldn't dissuade her from being with me, nothing will."

Cecilia hit her husband, "Don't knock the fur hon."

Kitty and Anna took their seat side by side.

"Speaking of blue, where's Kurt? Wasn't he here this afternoon?" Kate wondered.

"He had to bamf back to the studio for business," Logan replied, "He and Jubilee will be back for the wedding."

"I haven't seen Jubes in ages," She giggled, "Little miss pop culture had turned into her royal highness of pop culture. It's so hard to fathom. I can't wait to see her."

The table of friends nodded in agreement. Peter fussed over his wife as she poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher in the middle of the table. Remy glanced at Anna and noticed the glazed look in her eyes.

"Care for some water chere?"

She shook her head without looking up, "Shouldn't you be home?"

"Ella be a fighter Chere. Da nurse takin' good care of her."

Anna nodded in acknowledgement

The food came quickly and dinner continued smoothly until desert.

"Well Slim, you sure know where to find good food."

Scott Smiled and looked at his wife, "All the credit should go to Emma."

Ro smiled, "Thank you both for spoiling us like this."

"No problem at all. What are friends for right?"

"Oh no!"

At the end of the table Anna's attempts to sop up her spilt drink were futile. Red wine ran down the tablecloth and onto the floor. Anna fumbled with her napkin to wipe up the mess.

"Here, let me help." Kate offered reaching for her own serviette. Suddenly Anna stumbled slipping from her seat and knocking against Kate. Anna's bare wrist brushed against Kate's arm. Within seconds Kate's memories seeped into Anna's psyche.

_My feet hurt. I'm so terrified of having this child. I hope I'm not missing anything at home. I wonder what Peter thought about tonight. I love Peter more than anything. I'm so excited to start a family. I'm so happy for Ororo and Logan. I hope they'll be the Godparents. I'm so happy._

Anna scrambled to her feet and fled from the restaurant with Kate's psyche still meshed with her own.

"Chere, wait!" Remy called to her but she was gone too fast.

Kate gasped for breath as Peter rubbed her back. She had been more afraid of Rogue's touch than harmed by it. Peter nervously looked at his wife.

"I'm alright. No need to worry. Just a little dizzy that's all."

Peter sighed in relief as the rest of the table stared in amazement. Hank looked at his wife. Logan was the first to speak.

"What just happened?"

"Remy's going after her." He said leaving the table. Before he could be stopped his was outside. He found her crying on a bench.

"Anna…"

"Leave me alone Cajun. I ain't worth it."

"Anna you're drunk,"

"I ain't drunk" She yelled, her words were slurred and nearly unrecognizable.

"Come back inside Chere. Nobody's blaming you for…"

"Ah could have hurt her. I ain't safe to be around." She slurred.

"Anna…"

"Ah gotta get outta here," she cried. Remy reached out to her, "Stay away from me!"

He stepped back, "I'll call you a cab."

"Already getting one"

"Let me take you home."

"How dare you…"

"Not like that Anna, Remy be worried about you."

She tried to stand but fell back to her bench, "Ah don't need you Remy."

A cab pulled up beside them and Anna stumbled into the back seat. Remy motioned for the cab-driver to roll down the passenger side window. He handed the driver enough cash to cover the ride and told him the address.

"Make sure she gets inside alright mon homme?"

Anna glared at him through the window as she drove away. Remy ran his hand through his hair as he walked back to the table.

"How is she Rem?" Hank looked worried.

"She took a cab back. She had a little too much to drink."

Hank nodded and leaned back in his chair.

Emma looked confused, "Okay Hank spill it. What do you know?"

He sighed, "She's going through a rough time and she needs all of our support."

"That ain't cutting it for an answer," Logan growled, "Something's got Anna acting strange and I want to know what it is."

Remy lowered his gaze on Hank. "She's destroying herself Hank. Keeping a promise's all fine and good but ain't helping her more important?"

Cecilia squeezed her husbands hand and Hank sighed.

"It's not my place. I have to keep her trust if I am to help her."

"It's that bad then." Kate said quietly, "You're worried Hank. If you're worried then it must be serious."

Ororo looked sad, "She sounded alright on the phone. How could I not have realised."

"It ain't your fault Ro," Logan comforted his fiancé, "Anna's made a life of hiding herself. There's no way you could have known."

The room fell silent except of the nervous scraping of silverware. Remy pulled money from his wallet and threw it on the table.

"Remy's got to go."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea…"

"Don't have a choice Hank. She needs someone, might as well be Remy. Remy got to get home to Ella anyway." He left the table and the rest of the group looked at each other questioning his action.

"Remy might upset her more." Cecilia guessed.

"Remy obviously still loves her," Logan stated, "This ain't a choice for him. If the man needs to be with her let him."

"Logan…"

"I ain't being smart. I've seen the way those two still look at each other. Remy doesn't even try to hide it and Anna's so messed up that she doesn't even see it. Anna and I were always close and even now I can see she still feels something for Remy. She's afraid."

Hank bit his lip. He just hoped Remy would have better luck getting through to her than he had.


	11. Bad Dreams

Sorry for the wait everyone. Exams Christmas no time to write stuff.

I hope everyone had a great holiday and new year.

This is a short update. Hopefully I will beable to do more soon. I'm kind of in a rut, if anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them lol

Disclaimer: Character are not mine (except Ella Lebeau)

* * *

"What happened to us, Momma? Didn't you love us? We loved you but you took us away. You sent us here, to nothing, to blackness, to death," The cold dead voices echoed in her dreams. "We're here because of you. You could have stopped it. You could have tried. Daddy would have saved us."

"NO!" Anna awoke startled and shaking as she had many time before. She sat up quickly and breathed out hard before she realized she was not alone. She turned her head and found herself staring at someone she didn't expect to see. It took her a moment to realize her was holding her hand.

"R-Remy?" She stuttered still trying to control her emotions.

"Don't go and get defensive chere, Remy just checking to make sure you aright. You drank me under da table and dats saying somet'ing."

"Ah'm fine." She removed her hand from his but the sudden motion sent her head spinning and she could feel the pounding ache that was beginning. _How much did I drink?_ She tried to ignore it. She hated the expression on Remy's face. She couldn't for the life of her read him like she usually could. Maybe it was the alcohol. Placing her hand on her temple she spoke, "Why are you really here?"

"Remy's telling the honest truth. You been acting strange all week Chere, Remy just wants to be sure you're okay. Hank said…"

"What did Hank tell you?" She questioned becoming annoyed with herself for letting her guard down. _This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't have even come._

"Hank's telling Remy nothing, only dat you and he talked. Dats da problem chere. I can't make sense of it. Why you push me away chere? What could be hurtin' you so bad dat you won't let anybody in?"

She closed her eyes and looked away from him, "you should go." She said quietly.

"No chere. Remy ain't leaving this room until he knows what's going on."

Anna sighed. Her head was pounding harder now, "Remy this doesn't concern you."

"Funny," he said crossing his arms, "Remy thought dat if a friend be in trouble it deir concern."

"Well it ain't just like Ella ain't mah concern."

"Coulda sworn yesterday you were concerned about my girl. If you weren't why'd you come down to da basement chere?"

"It's not the same."

Remy shook his head, "It is da same…Anna…" He sat down on the end of the bed. She brought her legs to her chest protectively. "It is da same."

She said nothing. _Damn it Remy just let me be_

"Anna," he said slowly, "Who's David?"

The room fell silent and Anna's jaw dropped as she stared at the worried man at the end of her bed. "How?" She asked sadly.

"You called out his name in your sleep chere, right before ya woke up terrified."

"He's nobody" She swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand.

"Didn't sound like nobody. Did dis guy hurt you? If he…"

"Drop it Remy!" She caught her balance and stormed towards the door. He followed her "No!" He yelled in return, "I hate seeing you like this."

She glared at him. He looked into her angry eyes. They were still bloodshot from the night before but past that he could see something else. He could see a hint of sadness past the anger. "Anna, please."

The tone of his voice threw her for a moment. "Why?"

"Why what chere?"

"Why do you care?'

"What kinda question dat be Anna? Remy cares because he does." He could tell by her expression that wasn't the right answer. "What do you want me to say Anna? I'll say it. We've been through too much for Remy to just give up and leave you alone. I want to help you."

"No one can help me." She said sadly closing the door as she left the room. Remy shook his head and looked around Rogue's room. On the surface it looked normal but he could see empty glasses on the far side of the bed and tissues in the trash. He was about to leave when something on her dresser caught his eye. He picked up a small box. It was cold to the touch.

Anna Walked down the hallway but stopped suddenly and looked down at her hands. She mumbled to herself and turned back towards her room. She open the door and stuck her head in.

"I forgot my…gloves" She looked angrily at Remy. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Remy knew he had been caught and picked up the small piece of jewelry and rolled it between his fingers and then set it on the nightstand. She grabbed it and slipped it onto her ring-finger. "Don't go through my things Remy." She said angrily.

Remy, without thinking grabbed her bare wrist. She said nothing and pulled her hand away, picked up her gloves and the small cold box and left. Remy's eyes remained fixated on the door. He knew he had touched her skin yet he hadn't felt anything.

"What the hell is going on?" He said quietly to the empty room.


	12. Coffee and aspirin

Another short Update. It's funny I have so many ideas for this story but I just can't seem toget to them lol. This maybe a lot longer than I had first thought. Thank you for all the comments and suggestions. I hope everyone hasn't lost interest yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

* * *

Rogue quickly slipped the ring off of her finger and put it safely into the small cool box and stuffed it into her pocket as soon as she walked out the door. She realized she was still wearing the same clothes from the night before, which were rumbled from sleeping in them. She mindlessly fiddled with her unruly hair and donned her gloves. She looked awful. She could tell that by the looks and stares she received when she made her way down the hallway. She saw each person's eyes glance her way, questioning last night's events. She pretended not to notice and started towards the kitchen. 

"I wouldn't chance it if I were you."

The voice startled her for a moment as she passed the living area. She turned to see Kitty lounging in a chair. Her feet were propped up and her face looked tired but she was smiling. "Don't try the kitchen if you value your sanity."

Rogue looked toward the kitchen and heard the faint traces of an argument, and then both women heard a large crash. Anna looked at Kate questioningly.

"Emma thought Scott made the catering arrangements. He didn't."

"Poor Scott."

Kate motioned to the seat beside her and Anna sat down. "So how are you feeling after last night?"

Anna tried to hide her embarrassment and joked, "It's nothing that a cup of coffee and a hand full of aspirin can't fix."

The younger girl rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"Ah'm so sorry Kittty."

She looked surprised. "For what?"

"For touching you. Ah could have hurt you and the baby. I feel awful about it."

"Well don't. We're absolutely fine. This little one kept me up all night to prove it. Besides it was an accident. You had too much to drink."

"I shouldn't have let mahself do that. Ah know Ah'm dangerous. Ah have to stop putting people Ah care about at risk."

Kitty patted her friend's gloved hand. "Don't beat yourself up over this..really," She paused, "Can I ask you something?"

Before Rogue had time to response Logan came running into the room out of breath.

"What in the world happened to you?"

Logan plopped himself into a chair and glared towards the kitchen. "If I'm ever as whipped as Summers, kill me." He took a sip from a coffee mug and shook his head. "If you value your sanity don't go in there."

Anna laughed, "Yeah that's what Ah've heard."

Logan took another big sip of coffee, "So, everything alright here?"

"Shouldn't you be worried about the catering mishap?" Kitty asked, "It is your wedding."

Logan grinned, "Not at all. Ororo took care of that months ago." He looked towards the kitchen again, "You think I should tell them?"

The girls laughed and Logan looked at Anna.

"You look beat." He said handing her his coffee. "I think you need this more than me."

Anna tried to refuse but Logan wouldn't have it. Finally she graciously took the cup.

"Ah think next time Ah'll just drink water"

"Speaking of which…" Kitty turned to see Peter carrying two glasses. She graciously took one and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you"

Peter smiled and looked at Anna then back at his wife. "You are feeling well?"

"Hun, I'm perfectly fine, really."

Her responses seemed to satisfy Peter but he still pulled a chair close to his wife. Kate tried to ignore the fact that Peter was purposefully putting himself between her and Rogue. She hoped Anna wouldn't notice.

A loud crash in the kitchen drew everyone's attention and they saw Emma storm down the hallway and moments later Scott followed her.

"It seems as though those two are at it again." A calm voice commented walking closer.

The group looked up to see Hank walking towards them with a small blonde girl on his big blue shoulders.

"Now there's a sight." Logan commented, "How are you feeling kiddo?"

"Dr. Hank made me better!"

Hank picked her off of his shoulders and set her gentle on her feet, "Ella's body seems to be used to dealing with this type of strain. If she doesn't over-exert herself she should be fine." Hank looked directly at her, "You're not going to tire yourself out are you?"

Ella smiled sweetly, "of course not."

Logan laughed, "The Cajun's gonna have his hands-full with this one. Who could say no to those eyes?"

"Speaking of Remy, has anyone seen him this morning? I should speak to him about Ella's recovery."

Anna stood. "He was down the hall the last I saw of him. Excuse me guys," She said stepping away from the group, "Ah think Ah need some air to clear mah head."

She walked away unaware of the little girl's attempts to talk to her. Ella looked at the ground.

"Don't feel too bad darling." Logan said patting her shoulder, "It ain't you she's running from."

She turned to Hank, "Can we go find papa now?"

"There is no time like the present." He said letting Ella lead him down the hallway.


	13. giving in

Instead of doing homework I find myself writing this lol. Oh well....

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters....

* * *

Anna shivered when she walked onto the veranda, uncertain if it was because of the cool morning breeze or something else. She paced back and forth for a few moments allowing the fresh are to relieve her headache. She looked blindly into the distance trying to focus on anything but her own problems. It was a lost cause. Almost unconsciously she found herself holding the wedding band between her fingers.

"Nice ring" She heard, interrupting her short lived attempt at solitude. She cursed herself for believing secrets could be kept when so many people were gathered together. Lying to Logan had never been easy.

"Thanks" she muttered.

Logan closed the door behind him and stood next to her friend. Gently he took the ring from her hand. Instantly he could feel a difference in himself. He looked at her in surprise but she averted her eyes. His heightened senses were gone by just holding the small piece of jewelry. Quickly he handed it back to her.

"That's one interesting trinket you got there darlin'."

She said nothing as she placed it back in its box.

"Are you having trouble with your powers again Rogue?"

"I'm fine."

"I don't buy that for a minute. You haven't been yourself since you got here and last night…"

"Logan, how do you even know who "Ah" am now? It's been a lifetime…"

"Because you ain't happy kiddo. I can smell it. And I'm beginning to think it has something to do with that band more than it does Remy's attempts to make things right between the two of you."

Rogue stood silently unable to look at the man who had taught her so much.

"So you gonna tell me or do I have to force it outta you?"

She said nothing.

"Be glad I like you kid 'cause otherwise I might have thought about taking these claws outta retirement."

He caught a glimpse of a smile and forced her to look at him.

"Anna, first things first, where'd you get that ring?"

"It's not a big deal Logan, Ah just got it from this doctor I knew."

It wasn't a lie exactly but Logan wasn't fooled for a moment.

"Some doctor doesn't up and give you some one of a kind inhibitor. That sounds fishy to me."

"Logan please…"

"Then tell me." He put his arm around the shoulder of the troubled young woman. "We've helped each other through tough times for as long as I can remember."

Logan's eyes were sincere and concerned.

"You ain't making it easier for a girl to keep to herself."

"If there's one think I've learned it's that easier when people care about you darling. You gotta know that by now."

"This is your time. Ah don't want to bother you with my problems"

"I'm getting married Rogue but that don't mean we stop caring about everyone else. You think I can still be happy knowing you ain't?"

She smiled at the man who had been like a father to her. For some reason Logan always understood. Their pasts had been different but similar. They both fought to find where they came from….where they fit in. Tears filled her eyes and she sighed

"If you were me wouldn't you want one? Want something to make you normal, make you able to feel what everyone else feels?"

"Anna, you don't…"

"Don't try to tell me you didn't see how Peter was lookin at me. He's terrified that Ah'll hurt Kitty again and you know what? So am Ah!"

"It was an accident."

"And accidents shouldn't happen. Normal people don't have to worry about sucking the life outta their friends…Someone told me that they could make me normal…make me whole…I believed them."

"But that's only part of the story…" he said urging her to continue.

"He promised me everything that Ah ever wanted."

"But?"

"He couldn't do it," She looked away trying to hide the sadness and anger. "The damn thing didn't work right."

"When I touched it my senses…"

"It works fine for awhile but when mah skin warms it up it just…it just don't work. The box keeps it cold so it works longer but…"

Logan squeezed her tighter, "I wasn't like being normal."

She nodded, "Ah was a failed experiment so he went on to some new project."

"And we ain't just talking about science now are we? That ring meant more then that." She didn't answer but by here expression he could tell he was right. "I'm sorry kid"

"Sorry about what?" a sweet small voice piped up behind them. Ella smiled questioningly at Logan.

"I thought you were with Hank darlin'"

"Dr. Hank and papa are talking. They're no fun."

"Do they know you're out here without a jacket"

She shrugged and turned towards Anna, "She doesn't have a jacket."

"And Ah'm getting kina chilly sugah. Maybe you should go inside."

"But I don't wanna be inside. Miss Emma's yellin at someone on da phone about food."

Logan froze, "Sorry ladies, I gotta fix the catering problem before Ororo doesn't get a wedding cake and I spend my first month as a married man in the doghouse."

Anna sat down in a reclining deck chair and wiped away her tears. The little girl climbed up and sat on her feet.

"What are you doing sugah?"

Ella looked up at Anna with her big blue eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

Anna was startled by the question, "What would give you that idea shug?"

Ella looked down, "You're always leavin' when I'm around."

"Ah ain't mad."

"Are you sad? You be crying." Ella began to cuddle closer to Anna. Rogue moved quickly making sure her bare skin didn't the young girl but Anna's actions startles Ella and she started to back away.

"Ah'm sorry Sugah. I didn't mean to scare you none but my skin…do you know what a mutant is?"

"You mean like papa and Dr. Hank."

"Well Ah'm a mutant too. So are most people here. But mah mutation might hurt you even if Ah don't want it to. You can't touch mah skin okay Ella?"

Ella nodded, "Someday I wanna be a mutant. Papa says I might be someday."

"Papa also said you shouldn't go outside with no coat on petite."

Remy crossed his arms at the young girl.

"Sorry Papa," she said batting her eyelashes.

"Some-how I don't believe you chere."

Ella giggled

"The Summers terrors are looking for you Elle. They be upstairs."

"Thanks papa!" She said racing into the house. Remy called a warning to calm down but she didn't hear it. He shook his head.

"She's quite the little charmer" Anna remarked.

"Like her papa, though papa thinks his charms been wearing a little thin lately."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Then Anna spoke.

"What are you doing here Remy?"

He sat down on a chair close to her. "I came to apologize. Remy shouldn't be snooping in your things."

"No you shouldn't be."

"Is that all you have to say? You ain't gonna tell me why you've got some sort of inhibitor thing?"

"You think that Ah'm just gonna forget you invaded mah privacy?"

"Come on chere, It seems like you be telling everyone but me what's going on."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"What you and Logan been talking about."

"You don't know when to quite do you?"

"Quitting ain't my style. Common Chere, why won't you tell Remy?"

She opened her mouth to speak but the only thoughts that circled her mind were _I don't wan to hurt you_, and she couldn't force herself to tell him that so she said nothing.

"Fine," He said standing, "Remy won't bother you no more Chere. Just remember dat da whole world ain't out ta get you."


	14. broken glass

Hi Everyone! I am so sory that I haven't updated this in so long. I have been busy with school and essays and stress...and the usual. I hope I haven't lost all my readers lol. Anyway this is just a short update to help me get back in the groove again. I really love this fic and I'm determined to finish it no matter hoe long it takes. Thanks to everyone who has given me suggestions and has reviewed already. More reviews and suggestions are welcome. I'm really thankfull for the criticism and comments. Hopefully the next update won't take so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own the marvel characters...but sometimes I think they might own me

* * *

Emma poured herself a cup of coffee and glared at Logan.

"So you let me chew out Scott for nothing?"

"Yep."

"And Ororo had everything planned from the beginning."

"Yep"

"And why did I allow you to have your wedding here?"

"Don't know…a challenge?"

"Sometimes I hate you." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

Logan chuckled and changed the subject, "Don't think I ever personally thanked you for helping us out Emma."

"This just means you owe us," She grinned mischievously.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Oh I'm not asking anything of you now. That would be too easy." She picked up her cup and winked before she headed towards the door.

At times like these he was glad that Emma's threats were good natured. Casually he opened the morning paper

Scott watched his wife walk towards him smiling.

"Scott darling, I'll be in the shower if you need me. Make sure the children eat something before two, alright?"

With that she continued towards their master bedroom. Scott watched her leave confused by her change in attitude. Scratching his head he walked into the kitchen to find Logan browsing the sports section. Logan looked up when he entered.

"Rough morning Slim?"

"You have no idea."

"I have a guess or two."

Scott grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from Logan.

"You talked to Emma?"

"Yep"

"So she's forgiven me?"

"yep, now she's mad at me"

Scott looked hard at the soon to be groom. "What happened?"

Logan's lips curled into a grin and he closed the paper and placed it on the table. "Let's just saying keeping things from your wife doesn't end well."

Scott laughed, "you think I don't already know that?"

Logan took another sip of coffee and laughed. "I guess living with a psychic'll teach you that eh?"

"Are you kidding? Even if Emma wasn't psychic, you think I'd have the balls to mess with her? She'd tear me apart."

Logan shook his head, "It's weird ain't it?"

"What?"

"That one man's vision could affect so many people." He looked out the window, "Chuck's life influenced all of us, wouldn't be here without'm"

"What's weird is you waxing philosophical all of a sudden. I would think Hank or maybe Ororo but you? I never thought I would see the day."

"Any other time I'd gut you for mocking me Slim, but I gotta say, this time you maybe right."

"Another first."

"What?"

"Admitting I was right"

"I won't make a habit out of it believe me."

It was Scott's turn to laugh but he stopped abruptly when Remy dismally sauntered into the kitchen bypassing the coffee and taking an open bottle of bourbon from the cupboard. Without saying a word he poured, downed and refilled a glass. Scott looked at Logan for answers but Logan looked away forcing Scott to talk to Remy himself.

"Isn't it a little early for bourbon Remy?"

Remy just grunted and stared blankly at the bottle. He hated the bottle. He could see what it was doing to the girl he loved yet he found himself in its comforting arms yet again…and hated himself for it.

"Is everything alright?"

He stayed silent.

"It is Ella?"

"She's fine."

"Is it her mother?"

"Not at the moment."

"Is it Anna?"

Remy finished the drink in his hand and picked up the bottle again as if to pour another glass. Without warning his anger, fear, and confusion decided to show their faces. Without thinking he hurled the half-empty bottle towards the wall, shattering it on impact and sending shards of glass and drops of bourbon across the floor. Remy looked at the ceiling then back at the mess he'd made. His jaw was clenched tightly and his red eyes burned with bewilderment. Scott stared in shock while Logan walked over to his friend. Unable to find the right words he placed his hand on Remy's shoulder.

"Don't you touch me!" The Cajun man yelled pulling away from Logan.

Logan kept his cool. "It'll work out Remy…"

"How the Hell can you say that!" Remy's voice was loud but crackled when he thought of her. "Damnit, she's killing herself and Remy can't do a damn think cause she won't tell me what's wrong!"

Logan began to speak but he was cut off.

"Seems like she's got no problems telling you though eh mon ami? Old dependable Logan eh? You give her the chance to open up and she talks ta you. Remy does da same and she spits in my face. What do I gotta do to make her see dat…dat I ain't he bad guy for once…why can't I make he see dat…" He stopped and cleared his throat.

"Say it Remy." Logan growled, "Say that you love her and maybe say it to her face as well. Christ Remy, are you angry that Anna's hurting something fierce or is your pride hurt that she hasn't come crawling back to you? I know it's the first one but that whole rant got pretty damn close to a pity party on your part and that ain't going to help fix this. Just because Anna ain't opening up to you doesn't mean you can just give up on her. For Christ's sake anyone with a working eye can tell she ain't right." Scott nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she opened up to me, now I night not be the smartest guy alive but I damn well know that's a step in the right direction and if I were you I'd be praying that the girl I loved was talkin' to anyone at this point."

Remy's blood was bubbling but he couldn't look Logan in the eye. He cleared his throat again. "Remy still loves her."

"It's as obvious as the day is long Cajun, but Anna, she don't see anything but her pain right now. Ah bailed on her to straighten up the catering mishap and I pray that she'll let me in again, but if not me than someone…anyone."

Remy nodded.

"Hank told me you asked him to help her. That proves your intentions are good Rem. Keep'm that way. We're all gonna have to help her through this"

Remy took a breath and turned to Logan, "That inhibitor ain't the whole story. Something else is eating her up. Did she say…?"

"There's something else she didn't tell me. I could smell it on her but I don't know what yet, but we will."

Remy nodded and Scot finally spoke.

"Here, take cup of coffee, take a shower, and calm down. Logan'll clean up this mess and I'll find out what I can, okay?"

Taking a cup of coffee from Cyclops he left and trudged into to the living room, wearing his emotions on his sleeve. Scott watched him leave and began to talk.

"What happened at the restaurant wasn't a fluke was it? Should we be worried?"

"One of the team is hanging on by a thread…I think worry would be the minium we should feel."

"She's hiding it pretty well, except for last night I mean."

"She always has. It ain't in her to show weakness…and she has…so it's gotta be pretty bad." He paused, "She's got an inhibitor now, looks like a wedding-band."

"So you think she's marri…?"

"No, or at least not anymore. Think this guy did a number on her…might be why she ain't been to friendly to Remy."

"She's afraid of being hurt again?"

Logan sighed, "could be parta it."

Scott scratched his chin for a moment, "So what do we do?"

"Haven't got a clue."

Both men stood silently pondering until Scott looked at his watch, "It's almost 12:00. I should get the kids something to eat." He opened the fridge and pulled out three separately wrapped sandwiches, each neatly labeled. "I guess I should take one for Ella too seeing Remy could be preoccupied for a bit. That bottle better be cleaned up when I get back." He started towards the door.

"Hey, Why's it my job to clean up the Cajun's mess?"

Scott smirked, "I pay attention Logan. If you helped settle the catering problem then most likely you caused the catering problem and if Emma is bad at you then that proves my theory. Call this payback."

Logan smiled and found a broom.


	15. Frost

Hi everyone. I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to upate. I have crappy dial-up internet at home and it rarely works lol. Plus I lost the disk I had saved this story on and rewrote this portion twice Then I found the disk.lol. I hope the next update doesn't take this long lol. Thanks to anyone who is still reaing this :D

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters. Don't sue me I'm poor.

Anna vaguely heard the commotion in the kitchen as she quietly re-enter the house. It was most likely Scott and Emma at it again or even more likely Emma going after Logan because of his prank, so she ignored it. She passed by the door without noticing the broken shards of glass, the spilt liquor or the words spoken by Remy. Instead she deafly walked down the hall, back to the solitude of her bedroom. She had had enough confrontation for one day. She thought maybe if she barricaded herself in her room for the remainder of the day things would make more sense…or not get worse. Anna noticed that Piotr and Kitty had vacated their chairs; instead Lorna, Bobby, and Jean-Paul were engaged in some sort of argument. She passed by without them noticing and closed her bedroom door behind her. She set the small box on the dresser. Unable to calm herself, she began to pace across the floor, her arms folded across her chest. Remy's words ran through her mind: _The whole world ain't out to get you…_she knew he was right but somehow that didn't comfort her. Instead she began to think of everything that she had done in her life that could have led to her current situation. No-one deserved to be blamed for what had happened to her, no one needed to suffer because of her; especially Logan and Ro…and Remy…he deserved a life with his daughter…someone he can love…and some who could love him fully…and with someone who could touch him…someone who could give him a normal life. She smiled sadly and thought back to the past when they had been together. He had told her that he didn't think about it, he didn't worry about it…as long as she was there. A family wasn't his priority. He never thought of their future only their present. Then she remembered the day she left. Remy wouldn't even speak to her. He didn't even come out to say good-bye. Anna took a bottle from beside the dresser and was about to take a drink but stared blankly at it. No, she thought. Last night was caused by drinking and now her secrets were almost out. Hank knew almost everything, which meant that Cecilia did as well. She had told Logan about her marriage and everyone had seen her last night in a stupor. Remy had seen the ring and heard David's name. If he didn't know already it would only be a matter of time before he found out. She set the bottle on the dresser and rummaged through her purse to find a jar of aspirin. Anna popped a couple of pills into her mouth and swallowed without taking a drink. The chalky taste was nearly comforting to her. She stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. _Why did this have to be so difficult_? Sadly she laughed at her reflection. She had been so stupid. If she hadn't got caught up in David's lies, if she hadn't wanted so badly to be a mother, if she had paid more attention to him he would have stayed true to her. If she would have told Remy what she felt the day she left…everything would have been different…maybe she would be happy. "Christ," she muttered in self-loathing. She was beginning to think she was bi-polar. She had gone from tears to anger and back more times in the past week than she had thought possible. Emotionally, she was exhausted. Self blame consumed her as she sat on the edge of her un-made bed. Her hangover had been forgotten, now only dread and self-hatred filled the pit of her stomach. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear a knock on her door, or notice the fresh tears gracing her cheeks. The door opened and Emma walked. Anna only noticed when the tall blonde woman called her name. Anna looked up embarrassed and again tried to hide her tears.

"Anna?"

"Sorry Em, I didn't hear you."

Emma's damp, blonde hair was pulled back in to a pony-tail and she was dressed more casually that normal. Emma's smile turned to a frown when she saw Anna.

"What the hell has happened to you?" She asked, as direct as ever.

Anna sniffed, "It's nothing ta worry about"

"Like hell it isn't," Emma persisted as Anna looked away, "Do you expect me to believe that after last night?"

Anna sighed. Emma tolerance was dwindling.

"Emma, Ah got a little drunk was all…" Rogue turned away, "It was nothing."

Emma wasn't about to believe that feeble attempt to have the subject dropped. She hated seeing Anna like this as much as anyone and had hoped it wouldn't come to this. She was not about to let a friend drown alone and unlike her team-mates, Emma had the ability to find out the truth. Emma did not have the same respect for privacy that their teacher had had. She quietly concentrated. Soon her mind was filled with Anna's thoughts and experiences. Anna's recent animosities flooded Emma's head. Dark thoughts and feelings made her gasp in surprise. Without thinking she waded through the barriers of Anna's mind. She could see Anna dressed in white with a man on her arm. She was smiling. Images flashed through Emma of arguments, lies and betrayal. She saw Anna laying on a hospital bed and felt her friend's pain and fear. Emma cringed as she relived Anna's loss and gasped when another similar scene made itself visible to her. She saw graves and felt the same man's disgust and disapproval. Emma saw her friend curled up on a small sofa as a man threw suitcases at her shouting for her to get out. She watched through Anna's memories as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her from her position. Her eyes were red from crying and alcohol. His eyes burned with annoyance.

_"I thought your powers were the key to your goddamn problems Anna, but I was wrong. You are worthless. It's not like you are the first person to lose a kid and you act like this is the end of the world. Hell they were mine too Anna. Did you ever think about that?" _Emma watched Anna turn away which angered the man…David. He forced her eyes back to him again, leaving red marks where his fingers gripped her chin. _"But it's been almost a month and you still can't seem to get it. You lost the baby Anna. Get_ over _it and get out." _

_"You're telling me to leave? How can you do that?" _

_"I can't deal with you anymore! You're a lost cause and a one-way ticket to the loss of my sanity. You've turned into a crazy drunk bitch! You can't be helped Anna and I've stopped caring. All the things I've done for you and you don't appreciate a thing and cry and drink and don't give a damn about anyone but yourself!" _

_"Ah lost our baby David. It died, inside of me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" _

_"What am I supposed to say Anna? That it's fine for you to ruin my life as you grieve for the baby you killed?"_

Emma could see the hurt in her friend's eyes as she whispered. _"How can you say that?" _

_"Well it's not like it wasn't unexpected. It wasn't the first time." _

_"You act like it's nothing. Our children died. I…we tried to stop mah powers so that nothing like this would happen…we…failed and now…" _

_"We? No Anna we didn't fail. My inhibitor worked, but it seems that your body hates you as much as everyone else does. Face it Anna. You will never be normal. Your mutation is too strong for that. You were a killer in your past and you continue to be. Even if you try to do otherwise your genetics betray you."_

The Rogue that Emma had known, as an x-man, would have fought back, lashed out. The Anna she watched let the words of this man seep into her mind and only sad words escaped her lips.

_"How can you say those things David. You married me." _

_"And I was wrong to do it. How could I marry someone so unstable?" _

_"How can you tell me how to grieve? What did I ever do to you David? I was always there for you. I wanted to give you a home a family…" _

_"Well you didn't did you? Get out." _

_"You're the one who's been sleeping around." _

_"So? I guess that means you can't satisfy me in bed either." _

_"You bastard. How can you be so hateful?" _

_The hand came across her face in an instant. Stunned she ran her fingers over her reddening cheek. She glared at him. Quickly she picked up a suitcase and walked into another room_.

Emma blinked and took a step back. Anger flashed across her face, "I'll kill the bastard."

Anna looked up in surprise, "What?" Then he realized what Emma had done, "Stay out of mah head Emma! You have no right to…"

"Oh common Anna. What do you expect me to do, watch you fall apart like everyone else?"

"This isn't your problem. This isn't you choice"

"That ass hit you!"

"Yeah, he did, once, he cheated and he lied. And I married him so what does that say?"

"That you loved the ass that hit you but that doesn't make him any less of a bastard."

"Everyone's got demons they gotta get through Emma. Ah'm no special case."

"You are mourning your children and he hit you for it and threw you out!"

"Ah'm fine Emma. Just let it be."

"Would you quit saying that? It's getting old and no one believes you any more. Everyone in this goddamn house can see you're upset so quit trying to hide it." Emma sat down on the bed beside her friend, "Hank knows, why didn't you tell the rest of us?"

Anna sighed, "Hank talked to David. Ah wouldn't have said a thing to him either…Ah didn't…want to burden y'all, make this all about me and take it away from the wedding you know…it's not like mah stupid problems matter…Ah can deal with'em mahself."

"You have an entire mansion of people worried about you and you don't think you matter…"

"That's not what Ah said…"

"But it's what you meant. You can't lie to me. Remember that."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

Anna scoffed, "All Ah want is to be left alone."

Emma laughed, "Now that I do believe, unfortunately having people worry about you is the price you pay for having friends, something I had avoided quite nicely until I succumbed to the team," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Anna looked at the ground. "Do you regret it?"

"We'll I'm not one to gush about my life choices Anna. If you want happy-go-lucky girl talk I'm sure Kitty's around somewhere. But do I regret all this?" she said motioning around her. "How could I…" Before she could finish the door swung open and Ella ran into the room and closed it behind her. She put her finger to her lips motioning for the two x-women to keep quite as she crawled under Anna's bed. Rogue looked questioningly at Emma and she shrugged. Moments later two other children burst into the room and looked suspiciously around the room. The little girl turned to Emma

"Mother, have you seen Ella?"

Emma smiled and winked at Anna. "Haven't seen her."

The little girl pouted and the two of them scurried back into the hallway. When she was sure they were gone Ella reappeared from beneath the bed.

"Thank you!" she called as she took off in the other direction.

Anna shook her head and laughed.

"As I was saying," Emma continued smiling, "How could I regret having two loud little monsters as children?"

Both women broke out into laughter.

"They are beautiful kids Emma."

"They get it from me of course." She smirked.

Anna sighed, "You're going to tell the others aren't you, about all this?"

"What would you do if you were me dear?"

"Forget this ever happened."

"That's a damn lie and you know it. Wouldn't you rather have you friends try to help you through this than be left in the dark and worry about you anyway?"

"Ah honestly don't know…"

"Rogue, trust us. We're here for you."

Emma stood and walked to the door. If she had here way she would find David and bring him to his knees.

"Emma, are you going to tell them about my kids?"

"I'm going to do what you would do if it were me."

Rogue sighed and put her head in her hands.


End file.
